


Club Can't Handle Us (Podfic)

by juice817



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic, podfic reader Juice817
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 20:28:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6581026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice817/pseuds/juice817
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Jensen did a lot of things, but he did not <b>club</b>. Until the power of Jared compels him</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Club Can't Handle Us (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Club Can't Handle Us](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/190423) by dugindeep. 



**Title:** [Club Can't Handle Us](http://dugindeep.livejournal.com/178979.html)  
 **Author:** dugindeep  
 **Reader:** juice817  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Pairing:** Jared/Jensen  
 **Summary:** _Jensen did a lot of things, but he did not **club**. Until the power of Jared compels him_

 **Format:** mp3

15.56 MB, 17 min

Download or listen [here](https://www.box.net/shared/xuqb1jrhr2ehlyc8qq8q)  
Download [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?9e3jseh5e2gt75i)

Podbook available [here](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/club-cant-handle-us)


End file.
